


Andrea in the hospital

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Devil wear prada [8]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: Runway is in the process of preparing for the next issue of the magazine. Andy, Emily, Nigel and Serena are very busy. When everything seems to be going well, Andy receives a phone call, so she has to go to the hospital urgently. Emily and Nigel then start to fabricate (inventing the name of an illness). Miranda overhears their conversation after returning from her meeting and truly believes Andrea has a life-threatening illness
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Story idea Devil wear prada [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Prompt fic devil wear prada





	Andrea in the hospital

**After Paris**   
**Nate and Stepen gone**   
**Andrea stayed at Runway**

Runway is in the midst of preparation for the next issue of the soon to be published magazine, so Miranda is extremely demanding as usual.

Andy, Emily, Nigel and Serena are very busy and not the time to spend their evening with friends they have become accustomed to since returning from Paris and after Nate's departure as well as the new friendship between Emily and Andy.

When everything seems to be going well, Andy receives a phone call informing she that her doctor wants to see her.

She must therefore go to the hospital urgently having just enough time to warn Emily since Miranda is in a meeting at the time.

No one from Runway really knows why Andy is going to the hospital.

Emily and Nigel then start to fabricate (inventing the name of an illness).

Miranda overhears their conversation after returning from her meeting and truly believes that Andrea has a life-threatening illness and will not be able to make it ...

So she goes to the hospital to accompany the young woman she loves, arriving while Andy is on medication and says whatever comes to mind.

Here you decide to do what you want with this story, just respect this:

**1\. Andy is in the hospital for an operation but without danger (example removal of amydalia.)**

**2\. Happy ending Mirandy**

**3\. Miranda confesses her worried feelings before Andy is given the chance to tell her that she is fine and has nothing serious.**

**4\. A lot of humor**


End file.
